Le premier numéro
by Kitsune Aquatik
Summary: Quand Sam a une idée derrière la tête, il ne l'a pas ailleurs et ne la laisse pas de côté, n'en déplaise à son grand frère.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour**

 **petite nouveauté dans le fandom SPN et avec le pairing Destiel (c'est foutu, maintenant, je suis vraiment tombée dans le Destiel)**

 **Une petite histoire qu'une scène de la saison 12 m'a inspirée donc ATTENTION SPOILER de l'épisode 9 de la saison 12.**

 **Un grand merci à ma bêta Calliope sur laquelle je peux toujours compter et qui fait un boulot formidable.**

 **Pas de warning, y a pas de sang, pas de morts... quelques gros mots, mais ça c'est à cause de Dean.**

 **ça devrait être en deux chapitres... 3 maximum.**

 **Bonne lecture de ce premier chapitre**

* * *

Le premier numéro

Sam n'y avait pas pensé tout de suite. Il fallait avouer que les événements s'étaient enchaînés si rapidement qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps d'y réfléchir sur le moment, et puis ensuite, il avait un peu oublié. Ce ne fut que ce matin-là, alors qu'il reposait le téléphone de Dean sur la table du bunker après avoir répondu à un appel de sa maman qu'il y repensa.

Son esprit remonta loin dans le temps. À une date bien particulière, pour tenter de se souvenir parfaitement de ce moment spécifique. Des lambeaux lui revinrent peu à peu en mémoire et, enfin, il réussit à se remémorer cet instant précis du passé. Il frissonna, incapable d'endiguer les émotions que cette date faisait resurgir en lui. Cette date, c'était la journée de leur libération de la prison bien gardée dans laquelle Dean et lui avaient passé plus de deux mois, dans une pièce isolée et verrouillée, sans contact avec l'extérieur. Il ferma les yeux et expira longuement pour ne plus penser à cet endroit, puis il ouvrit les yeux et se concentra sur ce que Dean avait fait le jour où ils avaient été relâchés. Sur l'identité de la personne qu'il avait appelée ce jour-là. Quelque chose le frappa et il sourit malgré lui. C'était donc vrai. Son souvenir de ce moment était tout à fait vrai. Il n'avait pas rêvé, même s'il n'avait pas percuté tout de suite. Il soupira, satisfait, et s'en alla à la cuisine. Dean devait être à l'extérieur du bunker, peut-être en ville… ou ailleurs, en tout cas l'aîné ne semblait pas être présent dans le bâtiment. Sam veillerait donc à lui parler une fois qu'il reviendrait.

* * *

oo00oo

Dean posa son sac de courses sur la table et en sortit une tarte qu'il regarda avec envie avant de la poser sur une assiette et d'aller chercher un couteau sur la cuisinière. Il coupa une part de tarte et la mangea en la tenant dans une main, debout dans la cuisine déserte. Il entendit des pas, puis vit Sam qui débarqua dans la pièce avec le sourire.

\- Sérieux ? demanda le cadet, levant un sourcil interrogateur, le regard posé sur son frère dégustant un morceau de tarte.

\- J'avais faim, se justifia Dean, la bouche pleine.

\- Des nouvelles de Castiel ? questionna innocemment Sam en prenant place sur un tabouret disposé contre la table de la cuisine.

Dean faillit s'étouffer avec sa part de tarte et il prit le temps de la terminer avant de s'essuyer la bouche avec sa manche et de s'asseoir en face de son frère.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que j'en aurais ? Il est parti hier soir, je ne pense pas qu'il ait déjà besoin de nous.

\- Je demandais ça comme ça, tenta-il, essayant de ne pas sourire, mais il n'y parvint pas et Dean le regarda fixement, mais aussi suspicieusement.

\- Quoi ? grinça-t-il, soudain mal à l'aise et tendu.

\- Rien. Passons à autre chose. Des nouvelles de Crowley, alors ?

\- Non plus, non ! T'as qu'à les appeler toi, t'as aussi leurs numéros que je sache. Si tu veux de leurs nouvelles, tu en prends.

\- Je pourrais faire ça aussi. Par contre, j'ai eu des nouvelles de maman.

\- Elle va bien ? demanda d'un ton un peu trop intéressé Dean, heureux de faire dévier la conversation sur un autre sujet.

\- Elle est dans le Nevada, à la poursuite de loups-garous. Elle va bien. Dean, tu appelles souvent maman ?

\- Sérieux, t'es pas net aujourd'hui. C'est quoi le problème ?

\- Tu sais, quand on est sorti de prison après les deux mois qu'on a passé enfermés… tout ça, tout ça… J'ai cru que tu avais appelé maman pour qu'elle vienne nous aider. J'ai pensé que, comme elle n'avait pas répondu, tu avais essayé d'appeler Castiel.

\- J'ai appelé Castiel, grogna Dean, ne comprenant pas où son frère voulait en venir exactement.

\- C'est vrai, tu as appelé Castiel. Pourquoi ? Je veux dire… pourquoi tu n'as pas appelé maman en premier ?

\- Qu'est-ce que maman était censée faire pour nous ? Je ne pensais même pas qu'elle savait qu'on avait été emmenés et enfermés. Cass était là, lui. Il a tout vu. J'ai pas pensé à déranger maman pour ça. Et puis, je connais pas le numéro de maman par coeur.

\- Depuis quand tu ne connais pas un numéro d'urgence par coeur ?

\- Depuis… Maman n'était pas revenue avec nous depuis très longtemps à cette époque.

Sam fronça les sourcils.

\- Quoi ? s'énerva Dean en se levant.

\- Oh rien… Je me demandais juste pourquoi tu avais pensé à ce moment-là à appeler Castiel en premier et pas quelqu'un d'autre.

Dean grogna quelque chose d'inaudible et s'en alla, serrant les poings. Sam entendit la porte de la chambre de son frère claquer et le silence régna en maître autour de lui. Bien, Dean n'avait pas vraiment eu la réaction qu'il attendait, mais ça confirmait tout de même ce qu'il pensait. Dean avait appelé Castiel parce qu'il avait été la première personne à laquelle il avait pensé en sortant de deux mois d'emprisonnement. Si ça, ce n'était pas un peu étrange…

* * *

oo00oo

Sam devait reconnaître que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il trouvait le comportement de Dean envers Castiel un peu douteux. Il avait déjà eu des soupçons avant cela, bien avant même. Ce n'était pas comme si la relation entre Dean et Castiel n'était pas un peu spéciale. Elle l'était, depuis leur rencontre. Depuis des années maintenant. Mais il savait aussi que Dean aurait dû penser à la personne qu'il aimait le plus en sortant de prison et ça semblait logique dans l'esprit de Sam que c'était Mary, leur maman, cette personne. Pourtant… Dean ne l'avait pas appelée. Il n'avait même pas parlé d'elle. Il avait appelé Castiel, et seulement lui. Pourquoi ce choix avait paru comme étant le meilleur dans l'esprit de Dean ? Parce qu'il avait pensé à l'ange en premier ? Parce qu'il ne savait réellement pas par coeur le numéro de sa maman ? Ou… pour d'autres raisons ? Avait-il pensé que Mary ne les aiderait pas ? Avait-il pensé que ce serait plus rapide avec Castiel ? … Si Castiel avait encore eu ses ailes, Sam aurait compris, mais là... pourquoi ?

* * *

oo00oo

Sam n'allait pas lâcher le morceau. Maintenant qu'il avait cette histoire en tête, il n'arrivait pas à oublier. Il rejoignit Dean dans la grande salle l'après-midi même et demanda innocemment :

\- J'ai pas le nouveau numéro de maman enregistré dans mon portable, tu peux me le passer ?

Dean leva à peine les yeux de son ordinateur et récita le numéro par coeur, ce qui surprit Sam.

\- Attends, maman a ce numéro depuis à peine plus de 24 heures et tu le connais déjà par coeur ?

Dean leva franchement les yeux et fusilla son frère du regard.

\- Tu deviens fou à force d'être enfermé dans ce bunker. Va courir, bordel, et lâche-moi avec tes histoires de numéros de téléphone.

\- Je me demandais juste pour-

\- Pourquoi j'avais appelé Castiel et pas maman, je sais. Ok, frérot, je vais te le dire. On a été enfermés pendant deux mois, je suis presque devenu taré entre ces murs et la seule chose qui me faisait tenir et garder l'esprit net, c'était de penser que quelque part, Castiel entendait peut-être mes prières. Alors ouais, j'ai pas pensé à appeler maman en sortant parce que penser à elle, ce n'est pas ce qui m'a gardé en vie dans cette prison et qui m'a permis de tenir bon. Maintenant, lâche-moi !

\- Attends… t'as passé ton temps à penser à Castiel ?

\- T'as pas compris que je t'ai demandé de me lâcher ?

\- Si, si, j'ai entendu. Mais pourquoi as-tu appelé Castiel ? Ça ne répond pas à ma question. Maman est une chasseuse. On connaît des dizaines de chasseurs et même Jody. Ton choix s'est quand même porté sur Castiel. Et t'as essayé de le joindre plusieurs fois. T'as insisté. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas appelé maman ? C'est ça, le mystère.

\- Mais y a pas de mystère, tu te prends pour Sherlock ? Y a pas d'affaire à analyser, là. Tu cherches quoi exactement ? J'avais sûrement le numéro de Castiel en tête ce jour-là et puis, point barre, y a pas à chercher plus loin. Me fait plus chier avec ça sinon je vais t'en coller une.

Sam leva ses deux mains en signe de paix et s'assit en face de son frère qui bougonna. L'aîné sursauta quand son portable se mit à sonner et à vibrer sur la table et il décrocha. Il ne connaissait pas le numéro qui s'était affiché.

\- Winchester, annonça-t-il, déjà blasé par l'appel qui annoncerait sûrement une chasse quelconque dans laquelle il leur faudrait se lancer.

\- Dean ?

Le chasseur écarquilla les yeux et se raidit une seconde.

\- Cass ? demanda-t-il pour être sûr, même s'il avait déjà la certitude que c'était l'ange qui l'appelait.

\- C'est moi.

\- Je sais que c'est toi. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? T'es où ?

\- Quelque part en Alabama.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous en Alabama ?

\- Je suivais une piste.

Dean fronça les sourcils.

\- C'est possible d'avoir plus de détails ? s'énerva-t-il après un moment de silence de la part de l'ange.

\- Eh bien, je suivais la piste d'un ange qui semblait acheter des âmes, mais ça m'a mené à une affaire de monstres et ce n'est plus de mon ressort. C'est pour ça que je t'ai appelé.

\- Et ? insista Dean.

\- Peut-être qu'il faudrait que tu viennes voir ce qui se passe.

\- Tu m'appelles d'où exactement ? J'ai besoin de plus d'infos, là, Cass !

\- Je suis à…, je ne sais pas vraiment, pas très loin de Greenville. Je t'appelle d'une chambre de motel.

Et Castiel raccrocha.

\- Cass. Castiel ?

Dean serra son téléphone dans sa main en l'écartant de son oreille.

\- Je déteste quand il fait ça. Bon, viens, on part en Alabama, annonça-t-il à Sam, prenant déjà le chemin vers leurs chambres pour préparer ses affaires de voyage.

\- Pourquoi en Alabama ?

\- Pose pas de questions. Il a appelé, il demande à ce qu'on le rejoigne, je t'expliquerai le peu que je sais en route. Magne-toi le cul !

* * *

oo00oo

\- Donc on va rejoindre Cass en Alabama, mais on ne sait pas exactement où ni pourquoi ? C'est bien ça ? demanda Sam tout en regardant le bitume de la route défiler sous ses yeux.

\- C'est Castiel en même temps. Tu l'as déjà entendu donner des détails quand il a besoin d'aide ?

\- Non. En même temps, c'est pas comme s'il m'appelait souvent, hein.

Dean grogna en serrant le volant. Voilà que Sam en remettait une couche avec cette histoire.

\- Le D est avant le S dans une liste de contacts, expliqua Dean, sachant pertinemment que l'ange n'avait aucun contact enregistré dans son téléphone. Il avait simplement tous les numéros en tête.

\- Castiel a une liste de contacts ? s'étonna Sam et Dean roula des yeux.

Bien sûr, il fallait qu'il connaisse aussi cette particularité de leur ami.

\- Non ! Je ne comprends pas ce que tu cherches à faire exactement depuis ce matin. À part peut-être me mettre en rogne ?

\- Dean, à ton avis, quel est le premier numéro que je compose quand j'ai un problème ?

\- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi, je suis pas dans ta caboche ! Et je ne suis pas non plus devin ni expert en psychologie spécialisé dans les cerveaux de fouineur !

\- Le tien, idiot. Pourquoi ? Parce que tu es mon numéro d'urgence. Tu es mon frère et tu es la première personne à laquelle je pense quand je suis en danger ou quand j'ai besoin d'aide.

\- On chasse ensemble, abruti ! Forcément que tu vas m'appeler moi. Je suis le seul à pouvoir te sauver les miches !

\- Maman est de retour, maintenant, et puis, il y a Castiel aussi et Eileen autour de nous. Je pourrais très bien appeler l'un d'eux, mais je t'appelle toi parce t'es le premier auquel je pense, poursuivit Sam, tâchant d'ignorer les sarcasmes de son frère.

\- Super, je suis très flatté d'apprendre ça, grinça Dean d'un ton ironique. On peut arrêter maintenant avec cette histoire avant que j'aie envie de nous foutre dans le fossé.

\- Pourquoi ne veux-tu juste pas reconnaître que tu appelles Castiel en premier parce que c'est à lui que tu penses en premier ? Avant, tu n'appelais que moi, maintenant, avoue-le, même quand je ne suis pas avec toi, tu as tendance à appeler Castiel en premier.

\- Et, c'est censé prouver quelque chose ?

\- C'est censé prouver que tu appelles Castiel en premier, c'est tout. Et lui, il t'appelle aussi toujours en premier.

\- Mais n'importe quoi ! Faut vraiment que tu te calmes sur ce délire.

\- Je peux te le prouver, Dean. Je peux te prouver que quoi qu'il arrive, Castiel t'appellera toujours en premier.

Dean soupira, dépité. Sam ne comptait vraiment pas lâcher l'affaire, visiblement.

\- Très bien, j'attends que tu me le prouves, alors.

\- Si j'arrive à te le prouver et que j'ai eu raison, je mangerai une tarte devant toi et t'auras pas le droit d'y toucher.

Dean grogna, mais fut quand même d'accord avec ce deal. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre que Sam lui prouve la véracité ce qu'il avançait.

* * *

 **Voici pour ce premier chapitre**

 **à bientôt pour le prochain**

 **j'espère que ce début vous a plu**

 **KitsuneA**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour tout le monde**

 **alors, j'ai mis pas mal de temps à sortir la deuxième partie de cette histoire parce que je me suis concentrée sur le Nano, le calendrier de l'Avent et d'autres textes à gauche à droite... mais le voici.**

 **Je ne sais pas trop si c'est la fin ou non... j'avais plus ou moins prévue que ce le serait, mais j'ai le sentiment qu'il manque quelque chose... alors, il est possible (pas sûr) qu'il y ait une troisième partie un de ces quatre.**

 **En attendant, merci à Calliope pour la bêta correction**

 **et bonne lecture à vous**

* * *

Dean grognait en regardant Sam manger de la tarte, lentement, les yeux levés vers lui pour le narguer. L'aîné serra les poings.

\- Arrête de faire le fier, grinça Dean en croisant les bras sur son torse.

\- J'ai gagné, j'y peux rien. C'était ça le deal, ma foi. T'as voulu jouer, t'as perdu.

\- C'est la faute de Castiel si j'ai perdu ce pari débile. Tu vas tout manger ? s'inquiéta le chasseur, voyant son frère se servir une seconde part de tarte.

\- Je ne sais pas. Au pire, il m'en restera pour demain. La faute de Castiel ? T'es gonflé, là quand même.

\- Je lui avais dit de t'appeler, toi.

Sam suspendit sa main en l'air, la seconde part de tarte à mi chemin de sa bouche, pour considérer son frère, sourcils froncés.

\- T'as tenté de tricher ?

\- Quoi ? Non ! s'offusqua le châtain.

\- Tu vois, ça, ça prouve que même si tu dis à Castiel d'appeler quelqu'un d'autre, il ne le fait pas. C'est toujours toi en premier qu'il appelle. Spontanément. Systématiquement. C'est une constante.

\- Mais tu vas me tuer avec ça.

\- Regarde la réalité en face et arrête de bougonner. Castiel t'a appelé malgré le fait que tu lui aies dit de ne pas le faire. Combien de fois a-t-il essayé, au fait ?

\- Peu importe, maugréa Dean, bras croisés sur son torse.

\- C'est pas un secret d'état. Alors, combien de fois ?

\- Huit, annonça l'aîné d'une petite voix.

\- Il a essayé de te joindre huit fois de suite avant de penser à appeler quelqu'un d'autre, alors que tu lui avais dit de ne pas t'appeler, et tu oses me dire qu'il ne le ferait pas à chaque fois ? Tu déconnes ?

\- C'est Castiel en même temps, hein. Bref, on va pas en discuter pendant des heures.

* * *

 **oo0oo**

Deux jours plus tôt :

Sam et Dean avaient débarqué à Greenville en Alabama et étaient allés retrouver Castiel un peu en dehors de la ville dans un motel.

\- Alors, il se passe quoi ? demanda Dean, prenant possession d'un lit dans la chambre pour y poser son sac.

\- Quelque chose tue des gens.

\- Plus de détails, Cass, merci !

\- Eh bien, je ne suis pas encore allé voir sur place, mais j'ai écouté la radio de la police. Apparemment, ils ont retrouvé trois corps mutilés, suspendus dans une grange.

\- Mutilés comment ?

\- Des griffures sur le corps et les pieds coupés.

Sam et Dean affichèrent une mine pleine de dégoût et le plus vieux déglutit difficilement. Ils en avaient vu du crade pourtant, son estomac aurait dû être un peu plus habitué.

\- Bon ok. Et ça se passe où ?

\- À deux kilomètres d'ici.

\- Ok. Sam a besoin de repos, il a conduit en dernier, je vais aller voir.

\- Je viens avec toi, annonça Castiel et Dean ne répondit rien. Il laissa l'ange le suivre jusque dans la voiture et s'assit derrière le volant.

* * *

\- Tu m'as l'air préoccupé, fit remarquer l'ange au chasseur alors que celui-ci venait de démarrer.

\- Je pensais aux corps dont tu as entendu parler. Je ne vois pas quelle entité aurait pu faire ça. Je passe en revue les monstres qu'on connaît, mais je ne trouve pas de détails qui correspondent avec les modes opératoires des créatures que nous connaissons. Tu es sûr que c'est surnaturel ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être d'autre ?

\- Tu sais, ça arrive que certains humains déconnent pas mal. Pour certains, ils ont pas tous les fils qui se touchent et leur cerveau est pas mal grillé.

\- Comment vas-tu, Dean ?

Le chasseur fronça les sourcils avant de répondre.

\- Je vais bien.

\- Tant mieux alors.

\- Hé Cass, tu as une liste de contacts dans ton téléphone ?

\- Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ?

\- Juste, réponds-moi, s'il te plaît.

\- J'ai une liste de contacts. Je commençais à avoir trop de numéros dans la tête.

\- Ah…

\- Mais il y a des numéros que je sais par coeur. Les tiens, par exemple.

\- Ah… et ceux de Sam ?

\- Je ne connais par coeur qu'un seul numéro de Sam. En général, je n'en ai jamais besoin, je t'appelle toujours toi en premier et tu réponds presque toujours sur ton téléphone principal.

\- Je vois. Et, pourquoi tu penses jamais à appeler Sam ? Tu sais qu'il peut tout autant t'aider que moi, hein ?

\- Je le sais.

Dean tendit l'oreille pour attendre un ''mais'', mais celui-ci ne se fit pas entendre. L'ange se tut tout simplement. Dean arrêta la voiture à une distance raisonnable d'une ferme qui semblait abandonnée et il sortit de la voiture, Cass le suivant de près.

\- Ok, allons voir, dis le chasseur. Il sortit son pistolet de sa ceinture et le pointa devant lui. Castiel le suivit en sortant sa lame angélique de sa manche.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

\- Il se peut que ce ne soit pas la bonne ferme, dit Castiel une fois que lui et Dean furent revenus dans la voiture après avoir fouillé la bâtisse et n'avoir rien vu qui sorte de l'ordinaire ni même une quelconque trace suspecte.

\- Ouais, ça se peut. Écoute Cass, je vais aller chasser de mon côté et j'ai décidé de ne pas prendre mon téléphone avec moi. Il faudrait que tu regardes seul si tu trouves la bonne ferme et si tu as d'autres infos, tu appelleras Sam.

\- Et si je ne m'en sors pas ?

\- Tu appelleras Sam, il sera là pour t'aider si tu as besoin d'un coup de main. Et il sera là pour te sauver, au cas où.

\- Où vas-tu aller tout seul ?

\- T'en fais pas pour moi, fais juste ce que je te demande, d'accord.

L'ange se contenta de froncer les sourcils. Ils rentrèrent au motel.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Dean prit à part Sam et lui dit qu'il comptait aller dormir dans une autre chambre, dans un autre motel pour donner à Castiel l'occasion de ne pas l'appeler en premier s'il avait besoin d'aide. Sam maugréa un peu contre cette idée, mais finit par être d'accord quand il se rendit compte que cette décision allait lui donner l'occasion de passer une ou deux nuits en solitaire, dans une chambre rien que pour lui, sans avoir à rendre des comptes à qui que ce soit. Dean partit aussitôt et Castiel quitta le motel juste après pour aller à la recherche de la fameuse ferme.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Dean sursauta devant la télé quand son portable vibra sur la table de nuit. Il grogna parce que ça ne faisait même pas une heure qu'il avait quitté Sam et l'autre motel. Il prit le téléphone dans sa main et soupira quand il vit le nom de la personne qui cherchait à le joindre, en l'occurrence, Castiel. Il était sérieux ?

Dean attendit que l'appel se coupe et il envoya un message à Sam.

'' Castiel a des problèmes ?''

'' Pas que je sache, non.''

'' Et toi, tu en as ?''

'' Non, je suis devant un film français qui passe à la télé.''

Dean reposa son portable.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

L'appareil vibra trois fois de plus cette nuit-là et trois fois encore avant midi le lendemain. Dean finit par rappeler Castiel qui lui annonça avoir trouvé la ferme et en avoir conclu, après observation, que les coupables des horreurs commises étaient humains. Il avait appelé la police en anonyme et ils s'étaient occupés de l'affaire.

\- Alors, pourquoi tu m'as appelé plusieurs fois ? demanda le chasseur.

\- Eh bien, je voulais te tenir au courant.

\- Je t'avais dit d'appeler Sam.

* * *

Et Dean dut annoncer à Sam, dans la voiture, que Castiel l'avait appelé plusieurs fois.

\- Tu vois, c'est bien ce que je te disais. C'est une constante invariable. Il t'appelle toi, toujours en premier.

\- Il a même pas essayé de t'appeler, c'est ça le pire.

\- Et toi, si tu devais appeler quelqu'un, tu choisirais Castiel en premier.

\- T'as décidé de recommencer avec ça ?

\- Non, c'est bon. Mais par contre, j'ai gagné une tarte, à manger devant toi.

Dean se renfrogna et fit la tête à son frère jusqu'à leur arrivée au bunker.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Dean roula des yeux et se pinça les lèvres entre elles quand Sam découpa un nouveau morceau de tarte. Il allait vraiment tout manger tout seul ?

Le cadet rangea la tarte dans le frigo après ce troisième morceau et interdit à son frère de toucher à sa tarte. Sur les nerfs, Dean quitta la cuisine. Ce n'était pas sa faute tout de même s'il avait perdu le pari. C'était totalement la faute de Castiel. Il entra dans sa chambre et s'étonna de voir Castiel, assis sur son lit.

\- Je savais pas que tu pouvais à nouveau voler.

\- Ce n'est pas le cas, je suis juste rentré avec ma voiture. Je suis arrivé ici il y a cinq minutes à peine. Dean, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu avais fait un pari avec Sam ?

Le chasseur arrondit les yeux et se sentit soudain mal à l'aise. Merde, Castiel les avait entendus.

\- Je pensais que si je te disais que j'étais pas disponible pour te répondre, tu ne m'appellerais pas. J'avais pas le droit de te dire que c'était un pari avec Sam.

\- Pourquoi avoir parié sur un truc pareil ?

L'ange se leva du lit et se planta à un pas de Dean, ancra son regard dans celui de son ami.

\- C'est Sam qui s'est mis en tête que tu m'appelles toujours moi et jamais lui quand tu as besoin de nous ou que tu as des choses à dire.

\- Il a raison.

Dean cligna des yeux bêtement.

\- Tu le sais, en plus ? Je veux dire, tu le reconnais, quoi…

\- Oui. Mais je ne comprends pas, est-ce que cela te pose un problème ?

\- Non, c'est pas… C'est pas ça. C'est juste que je voulais pas… j'espérais que Sam ait tort, tu vois.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c'est un peu gênant que ce soit toujours moi que tu contactes systématiquement.

\- Je ne comprends pas, dit Castiel en penchant la tête sur le côté. Je t'appelle toujours parce que c'est à toi que j'ai envie de parler et puis, tu es la première personne à laquelle je pense quand j'ai un problème ou quelque chose à dire. Cela me semble donc tout à fait normal que ce soit toi.

\- Ouais. C'est de ça que Sam voulait que je prenne conscience, en fait. C'est que…moi aussi je suis de plus en plus souvent en train de faire pareil. Je veux dire… t'appeler.

Castiel plissa les yeux, ne comprenant pas et Dean soupira avant de répondre en détournant le regard.

\- J'ai tendance à t'appeler en premier. J'appelais Sam avant, parce que pendant des années je n'ai eu que lui, mais maintenant, je sais pas, je l'appelle de moins et moins en premier et, je ne pense pas non plus à appeler ma mère alors que je sais son numéro par coeur, tout comme le tien. Mais c'est un genre d'automatisme qui s'est imposé sans que je sache pourquoi.

\- Peut-être parce que tu apprécies de me parler. Je crois Dean, que tu te poses trop de questions. Tu m'appelles seulement parce que, sur le moment, je suis certainement ton premier choix. Est-ce que, par hasard, tu as peur que ça veuille ''dire quelque chose'' ? demanda l'ange en signant les guillemets comme le faisait les humain quand ils sortaient ce bout de phrase étrange.

\- C'est Sam qui… Il m'a embrouillé l'esprit avec ses conneries. Tu sais, quand on est sorti de la prison du gouvernement, je t'ai appelé directement et Sam a pensé à ça l'autre jour et il m'a demandé pourquoi je t'avais appelé toi et pas maman ou un autre chasseur.

\- Et tout ça, c'est parti de là ?

\- Ouais. Tout ça à cause de ce coup de fil. Mais c'était juste… enfin, j'avais ton numéro en tête et c'est tout. J'ai pas réfléchi sur le moment.

\- Je t'ai vraiment trouvé très étrange quand tu m'as dit que tu allais partir à la chasse tout seul sans ton téléphone. Je comprends mieux maintenant. Les humains réfléchissent vraiment trop parfois. Si j'ai envie de t'appeler, je t'appelle, je ne me demande pas si ça cache quelque chose ou non.

\- Sur ce genre de trucs, tu te prends moins la tête que nous, les humains, c'est clair.

\- Il m'arrive de me poser des questions, mais pas pour passer un appel quand j'ai besoin d'aide ou envie de parler. J'ai des réactions humaines moi aussi, certaines en tout cas le sont. Je doute et je me pose des questions, plus qu'avant quand je ne connaissais pas le doute. Je me demande très souvent si les choses que j'ai envie de faire sont bien ou non et quelles conséquences elles pourraient avoir autour de moi si je les faisais. Je vais te laisser.

Castiel passa à côté de Dean mais celui-ci le retint d'une main sur son bras.

\- Attends…, je suis désolé. J'aurais pas dû te faire croire que je partais en chasse en solitaire alors que j'étais dans une chambre de motel devant la télé, tu vois.

\- Ce n'est pas très grave. La prochaine fois que tu veux m'appeler, fais-le tout simplement, ne réfléchis pas autant. Je ne réfléchis pas quand je veux t'appeler, pas comme quand je pense à t'embrasser.

\- Quoi ? demanda Dean, lâchant le bras de Castiel sous le coup de la surprise.

\- Quoi ? répéta Castiel, un peu bêtement puis il regarda Dean et sortit de la chambre précipitamment.

Dean resta planté sur place se demandant s'il avait rêvé ou pas. Avait-il bien entendu ce qui semblait être sorti de la bouche de Cas ? Il en conclut que non, il n'avait pas rêvé. Castiel avait bel et bien dit ce qu'il avait entendu. Il sourit, puis décida que ce problème-là, il allait pour l'instant le mettre de côté et qu'il y penserait plus tard, mais sans faire de pari avec Sam, cette fois.

* * *

 **J'espère que cela vous a plu**

 **peut-être à bientôt**

 **Merci**

 **KitsuneA**


End file.
